User blog:SuperCynda/Just a typical update blog
Aloha NZP! This is my blog post concerning me and a few other things... yes Moving Yes. I am moving. If you have seen my profile it says I live in "Korea, Republic of". This is going to change on I believe the 2nd or 3rd of July, as that's when I get home. Before you ask, no I am not a Korean. I am an American and I love- ehh I'll get to that later. Anyways let's continue A trip to Hawaii! :D The company my dad works for was nice enough to let us have a lay-over in Hawaii! So instead of flying straight to Michigan, I'll be roasting in Hawaii. (To bad I can't meet Stich... He unfortunaly moved to Japan...I think...) So yeah it'll be aweek there. i have a strange obsession with DP If you read my last blog post, then you should have noticed my DP (Danny Phantom) refrence, as I didn't hide it and stuff...I stated that it was from Phantom Planet (Final episode). Anyways I have felt super depressed lately and I asked a friend of school what I should do. He said, "go back to your childhood." NOw, if you know me (which like none of you do) then you know that my childhood consisted of Star Wars, Pokemon, Spongebob, CoD, and NFS. But even though I could go back and play my old Battle Front II or NFS Most Wanted (PS2 version) or even watch SB or PKMN, I don't want to as I have actually been doing that. (less on SB and PKMN and more with the games.) I felt bored one day and I I was playing ROBLOX (Yes, I still play that at the age of 14 and a halfa...) And some 5yo kid got on the server I was on and started exclaiming how he LOVES DP. Normaly I say, "shut up kid and go play with your tickle me elmo" or something rude. But instead I grabed my earbuds and a bowl of popcorn and started watching DP. Now I'm on episode 28 and I slightly remember various parts of the episodes, as I sort of watch it as a kid, just not a lot. Anyways this was long. All I would like to saydo any of you guys like DP? or are you more of a fan of something else? And if you do like DP, would you want the series to continue? My Ideas on some maps... TBD=To be determined I have been brainstorming lately, and this is what I have come up with... *A GTA V Zombies map- maps take place around Los Santos. Playable characters- Franklin, Michael, Trevor, (TBD) *A Warframe extinction map. map would take place around various parts of the solar system. Playable characters- Excalibur, Loki- (TBD) *A Danny Phantom map (If you seriously didn't see this coming, then you're as blind as a rock)- map would take place in Amity Park, the Ghost Zone, and other various locations seen in the series. Playable characters- Danny Phantom (duh), Danielle "Dani" Phantom, (TBD) That's all I have for now... Alrighty... bye bye! :D (Post in the comments if you found my DP refrence) Category:Blog posts